A Mother's Love
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Sephiroth's mother was not an alien? What if she had been a Cetra from 2000-years ago, a Cetra who was a Guardian? When she wakes up she will have a big adventure ahead of her.


Welcome!

Random thought leads to this, hope you enjoy!

I do NOT own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Awakening

 **LOCATION** : Nibelheim. **DATE** : Unknown, **TIME** : Unknown.

I've been asleep for so long, I should be use to it by now. All I've ever done since that fateful day was sleep, haunted by both dreams and nightmares I can never escape.

But there was that one time when I was released from my prison, that wonderful time I spent with him I'll never forget it.

I miss him so much, along with my children. My precious little boys, that _man_ of a monster took you from me! Then killed my lover! Curse him!

I was placed back into sleep once more by the monster in man's skin. I don't know how long has passed but it felt like a long time, how much have my children grown? Will I ever see them again?

As long as I'm in this prison, I'll never see them again. If only I could escape this hellhole.

Huh? What's this? My body feels strange...my mind hurts! What is going on!?

Am I waking up? Again? No, this is different.

My prison is breaking I can feel it, I must break out!

My head hurts, is it getting hard to remember things of the present years, my past is untouched but my memory of my time meeting and spending with my lover and babies are getting harder to remember is this the price of my freedom?

No! I can't forget...my lover...my boys...my precious...little...boys...anything...but them.

 **THIRD POV**

*Crash!* The sound of glass shattering and gushing water was heard as inside the reactor a figure fell to the floor.

The figure was on their side beneath a now empty tank, glass, and water surrounding them. Gasps filled the room as the figure took in greedy gulps of air.

The figure looked to be a woman around the age of 23-years-old and 5'9" in height, she had long moon silver hair reaching her mid-back and was silky looking. Her body was fair in skin tone as she pushed herself up on shaky arms, her body was toned and had a lean runner build with smooth muscles across her body with a D-sized chest that along with her lower half was covered by a simple pair of white shorts and T-shirt. Her eyes slowly open to show cat-like emerald green eyes with a faint cyan-blue tinge around her pupils that changed to normal round pupils after a few blinks.

But the most eye-catching thing about the woman was the two white angel wings on her back, the wings were as long as she was tall and tucked close to her back before vanishing from view.

"W-Where am I?" Her voice was smooth and gentle with an unknown warmth to it.

Slowly standing up she looked around to see herself in a strange room, shaking her head the woman saw and door and made her way towards it leaving behind a trail of wet footprints.

She slowly with a hazed mind made her way through the building, her body moving on its own towards the exit of the building. Her body was tired and sore, how long had she been sleeping?

She opened the last door and hissed as the light hit her eyes, it was so bright after so long.

Taking deep breaths she left the building she was in and began to walk, letting her feet guide her towards a place where she could rest and find help.

She didn't know how long she walked for a few minutes, hours? It felt like a long time until she arrived at a town. As she got closer she heard chatting as her vision began to grow dizzy.

"Ma'am? My gods! Are you alright?" A voice reached her ears as she tried to stay awake.

"So tired," She said as she almost collapsed only for arms to catch her.

Yelling was heard as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"Ma'am? Stay awake, what's your name?" The voice asked her what was her name? Why did she have a hard time remembering it?

What was it? Jin? June? Jenny? Yes, it sounded right, Jenny...Valen? Was that her last name? Why was it so hard! She could remember the battles she faced but not her name? What was going on?!

"Jenny...Valen" She said it would do until she could remember her name.

She felt a splitting pain in her head as she passed out in the person's arms as the sound of rushed voices was heard around her.

She embraced the sleep for once, it was a welcome relief from the pain for once.

* * *

Done!

Also, Jenny can remember her past of fighting, skills, abilities, and important things like survival skills and education.

But, due to the events she has been through her mind has buried most of her memories excluding the ones I just mentioned.

Until the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what ya think!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
